<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsters Like Me by tentochanel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467984">Monsters Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentochanel/pseuds/tentochanel'>tentochanel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kind of dark), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Empires - Freeform, Knifeplay (?), Light Masochism, M/M, Power Bottom Lee Felix, Prince!Hyunjin, Rituals, Sub/Dom undertones, Top Hwang Hyunjin, branding/scarring other's skin, dark fairy!felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentochanel/pseuds/tentochanel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His kingdom is getting robbed, slaughtered and destroyed of its bearings over and over again. Their prime enemy being the pirates that sail nearby twice a year. His kingdom doesn't have strong enough soil for the walls or good enough weapons for protection. So, the kingdom's prince makes a decision.</p><p>Prince Hwang Hyunjin of Alerea will go to the empire of the cursed- Valkria, and ask their fairy emperor, Lee Felix for a favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monsters Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>
    <em>read the tags</em>
  </strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>[notice]: </strong></em><em>this piece is best read with the following music: </em><strong>Adfectus Superi </strong>by Peter Gundry</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      He sits at his throne. Eyes cold and gaze merciless. Unmoving and unwavering, he watches the human prince nervously fidget in place in front of him. The prince's eyes, while they do have some fear in the swirls of brown, they're looking at him, determined to accomplish his goal, while he's kneeling on one leg, hands resting on the carefully woven carpet.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
      Felix raises his hand, motioning for the prince to come forward. "Come to me." he orders and the prince eagerly, yet cautiously approaches the fairy. He goes up the stairs that lead to the (way too) tall, golden throne. The emperor's eyes follow his every move, as if he was evaluating him (maybe he was). When Hyunjin approached him, Felix rested a gentle, yet firm hand on his shoulder and made him kneel in front of him, back into his previous position, so that the prince no longer towered over him. </p><p> </p><p>      The fairy hums and with two of his delicate fingers, gently lifts Hyunjin's chin up and slowly tilts his head side to side, as if admiring something on a luxury market, the likes he and other royal figures often attend. "Such a beautiful face. Never knew Alerea had this kind of heir. All brunettes, except, you have locks like the earliest sun." Hyunjin forced himself to be quiet and grit his teeth. He knew what Felix was doing.</p><p> </p><p>      Everyone knew that king of Alerea had an affair with a lady from one of the nameless east kingdoms. Where the people have thick, blond hair and strikingly bright colored eyes. Even if Hyunjin didn't get his mother's eyes, he assumed he got her hair. <em>Assumes, </em>because the moment the queen of Alerea found out of the affair, she ordered for his mother to be beheaded, driven with jealousy and betrayal, or so he was told. The queen was infertile, so they didn't have a choice but to make Hyunjin the heir to the throne, but his authority is constantly questioned as the illegitimate prince.</p><p> </p><p>      Felix's face is graced with a small, unreadable smile. "Now, why a human like you, would want to be a monster like me?" </p><p> </p><p>      Hyunjin pushes the embarrassment of the emperor mentioning his heritage aside and answers with as much control as he can muster. "If I become a siren, I will be able to help my people! Or, at least some of them..." he exclaimed, almost as if it was rehearsed. Felix laughed, making the prince look at him very confused. How was this a laughing matter?</p><p> </p><p>      "They don't obey you, they refer to you as a bastard child, they don't respect you and yet-" he tilts his head to the side "-you want to protect them? For what exactly?" </p><p> </p><p>      Hyunjin doesn't hesitate before he (tries to) answer "Because they're my peo-"</p><p> </p><p>      "Do you think I'm <em>stupid, </em>little prince?" smile no longer is Felix's face, only the cold eyes that pierce into him remain. "Do you think I don't know your real intentions?" Hyunjin audibly swallows, tiny beads of sweat starting to appear on the back of his neck. "Do you think I don't know you want to be worshiped as a hero, from the people that shunned you as their leader? That you're looking for their approval? Do you think you're the first one to come here with that two-faced request? Masking the selfishness of a human with the want to protect?" his tone remained terrifyingly stable and low. The hand on his chin gripped it tighter, forcing Hyunjin to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>      Felix scoffs with a half smile and lets Hyunjin go, clearly amused by the situation. "The lengths you creatures go to so you'll be <em>seen </em>as good. How different are you from us, the dark beings?" he slowly gets up, his silk robes falling behind him like waves of honey and starts walking down the stairs. The prince didn't dare move. "Fine. I'll help you. Follow me."</p><p> </p><p>      Scrambling to get up, Hyunjin follows the emperor behind that, despite his small stature, exudes authority and the demand for respect. When he waves a hand for the prince to hurry up, Hyunjin doesn't speak twice before running to catch up to him.</p><p> </p><p>      They walk down a giant hallway, make twists and turns Hyunjin can't even remember. They pass the portraits of the previous leaders of Valkrian empire that has lasted for as long as any historian remembers (the records only kept in Valkrian treasury). They pass many things. Stained glass art pieces on tall windows, velvet curtains, hand-woven with gold threads, servants who bow low before them before continuing their work. All of it fascinated the prince of a small kingdom of Alerea that wasn't known for anything and remained nameless on most maps of the current world.</p><p> </p><p>      It's not long before they come to a stop. In front of tall, jade green doors, almost as tall as the castle's ceiling. Being made from a mineral like jade, the dying sunlight that seeped into the hallway made the doors glow, alongside the shiny gold details on them. On the doors also were the ornaments of the creatures that lived in the forest, from titans to centaurs, they all were sculpted with master skills to blend all in so that it won't be harshly noticeable without examining it carefully.</p><p> </p><p>      Felix reaches out his hand and rests it on the round handle, also gold. He murmurs something in Latin and the doors slowly open, almost making Hyunjin jump back. When he follows Felix inside, he notices, the room is empty, except for a small circle platform in the middle that's just a bit higher than the rest of the floor. There are no windows inside and no source of light except for the green tinted fire that circled the inside of the room.</p><p> </p><p>      The fairy grabs Hyunjin's hand and calmly leads him to the platform and, for a couple of seconds, nothing happens. He gets mesmerized by the fairy's sharp, yet delicate features, illuminated by the glowing waters- <em>wait.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Waters?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The prince gasps quietly and looks around the chamber they've suddenly arrived at. The platform they're standing on in now surrounded by water, or rather, a pool of sort. A bath room. At the bottom of the pool, there are mineral rocks that only grow in west fairy kingdoms (which the Valkrian empire had conquered many years ago), they glow with purple, green and blue under darkness of the room.</p><p> </p><p>      Hyunjin looks back at Felix, who rests a gentle hand on his chest and murmurs "Take a deep breath. Relax." the prince follows as much as his fascination will let him. "This is going to be painful, so I won't deceive you with pointless promises of it being gone in no time. <em>But, </em>I could make this more-" his finger softly glides of Hyunjin's bottom lip. "-<em>pleasurable.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>      What did he mea- <em>oh.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin's mind starts racing. He has never seen any creature parallel this fairy's beauty. The beautiful eyes that held swirls of gold and brown in them, the straight nose bridge that was the perfect shape for the heart shaped lips that were naturally curled up at the ends. The myriad of freckles that he could only see now that he was so close to him and had the mind to admire him. He felt arousal stir in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>      He nods with no further thinking. Felix grins and nonchalantly unbuttons the front of Hyunjin's pristine white shirt that contrasted with the deep green silk robes of the small emperor in front of him. It didn't take Felix long (with Hyunjin's help) to strip the prince and rest his hand back on his chest. "Pretty." he compliments "Get in."</p><p> </p><p>      Hyunjin knows he means the pool, but he hesitates. Considering how cool the room felt, he could only expect the water to be just as cold. He hesitates, but need of not wanting to sour the emperor's mood, he slowly sinks into the water, hands still gripping the platform before his feet landed on the rocks.</p><p> </p><p>      His face suddenly relaxes, the water isn't cold, it's not hot, instead it's warm. It's the <em>perfect </em>temperature. Hyunjin wonders if it's the courtesy of the room or Felix's magic. </p><p> </p><p>      He swims back a bit, enjoying the rare luxury he's found himself in. He admires the rocks beneath him, how they're all shaped unique, glow in slightly different shades. They're all so pretty. He can't help but be distracted by this unusual, yet gorgeous room. His attention snaps back towards the platform when he hears some rustling. He connects the dots that Felix is joining him for this bath.</p><p> </p><p>      Hyunjin can't take his eyes off of the Fairy. Felix pulls onto one of the ends of the belt and his silk robes slowly fall to his feet, pooling around him. His figure is a dream, something like many people would sell their soul to the reaper for. Lean body, tiny waist, glowing skin littered with freckles, as if the sun kissed him all over. He looks so much alike the portraits of fairies that lived in the ancient south kingdoms that are now nonexistent. The only thing that suggested he was an emperor was the gold ink tattoo on his collarbones, that were the words <em>'build and conquer' </em>that all of the Valkrie emperors had.</p><p> </p><p>      Felix gracefully sinks down the pool and calmly swims over to the prince. His small, calloused hand slides up over his heart. His eyes have taken a sultry look and his lips were pulled up in a sly smirk. "You're such a pretty creature. Such a shame I have to let you go later." he murmurs and grips onto Hyunjin's shoulders to rise up, so they can float on face to face level. </p><p> </p><p>      The prince unintentionally circles his hands around his waist, making Felix giggle. The fairy wastes no time as he pulls him in a slow, sensual kiss. The smooth glide of his tongue as he explored the prince's mouth was addicting. The fairy fully circled his arms around Hyunjin's shoulders and positioned himself more comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>      It was something about Felix's lips that was absolutely alluring. The more his tongue glided with his own, the more he craved this sensation like a sweet foreign fruit he finally tasted. He was sweet. But not sweet like new honey, just separated from the honeycomb, or like freshly picked strawberries from a plantation. Felix's sweetness went further than taste. This taste seeped in your flesh and bones and planted itself there to tingle and toy with your fragile human heart.</p><p> </p><p>      The fairy slides his hand through Hyunjin's now damp locks. The prince hums, enjoying the gentle massage, until it's slightly pulled so his lips separate from Felix's own and his face is tilted upwards. He doesn't have time to question it, before he feels tender kisses trailing down his neck and the hold on his shoulders loosening. "Hm..." he can't help a content sigh that escapes him.</p><p> </p><p>      Sure, he has had sex before, but no human has unwinded him like this. While Felix isn't doing anything unheard of (just kissing down his throat), he somehow tripled the amount of pleasure Hyunjin usually felt from fellow humans like himself. Soon, he's backed up to one of the walls, where the waters are a bit shallow, he's still being practically worshipped (which is confusing, considering that Felix holds a much higher status in the royal hierarchy), letting the fairy glide his delicate hands all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>      "Sit down." the fairy commanded and Hyunjin slid down the wall. The water was shallow enough in this corner for him to be above the surface from the waist up. He stares with doe eye in confusion, before Felix sits down onto his lap. "You'll follow my word, right? It will hurt but youu mustn't move. Understand?" Hyunjin nods but doesn't know what's coming, exactly.</p><p> </p><p>      Felix leans wraps his arm around his torso and brings two of his fingers to Hyunjin's lips. The prince can't help but smile "Fairies are moldable, what's the use of this?" he asks, the fairy giggles and shrugs "There's no point. I just want to see you suck on my fingers. Now, open up." prince complies with a smile. The mood shifts to a lighter one, but not long before he's incredibly aroused again, as the small fairy on his lap starts grinding down, causing their cocks to touch and slide over each other.</p><p> </p><p>      "Oh-!" Hyunjin gasps around his finger's when Felix takes his other hand and wraps it around the tip of his cock "Ah! Oh fuck...!" he can't help but buck up into the hold. It makes Felix giggle yet again. "So eager" he says with a sing-songy voice and licks a long stripe up Hyunjin's neckas he removes his finger's from the prince's hot mouth (he seems to like this part of his body so much).</p><p> </p><p>      The prince soon begins to quiver from all the teasing, his breaths are shaky and mouth is agape. Drool runs down from the corner of his mouth, his eyes are glossy with unshed tears. He can't help but grasp onto Felix's waist as the fairy keeps sliding his hand up and down his shaft. Over the now oversensitive tip that would be leaking precum on his abdomen if he wasn't underwater. He doesn't dare touch himself, afraid of coming off as in questioning the emperor's authority.</p><p> </p><p>      He knows he'll come soon. There's not denying it. Even though he lasted embarrassingly short, he supposes it's not shameful to be proven "inferior" to an <em>emperor. </em>However, it became apparent to Felix from the uneven thrusts and longer, whinier moans that he wasn't far from finishing, so he pulled his hand away. "No no- Ah!" Hyunjin sobs and is soon silenced by a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>      The fairy hums "You want me to continue?" to which, Hyunjin eagerly nods and begs "Please! Please, y-your highness! I'll- Ah! -do anything!" tears were now freely falling down his cheeks and being kissed away by soft lips. "Keep still for me." even if his body is screaming for him to move and just fuck the fairy above him, he complies. </p><p> </p><p>      Soon, one of the glowing rocks come into his vision. It suddenly glows bright green and starts to reshape from an oval-like shape to a teardrop one, with a sharper tip. Momentarily, he forgets his raging erection, from the fascination and slight fear of what happens next. He has to stay still, this command drives deeper into his subconscious. </p><p> </p><p>      The tip of the rock presses to his chest and suddenly pierces his skin "Ah!- Oh god..!" he shouldn't find it arousing, but he does. Felix chuckles "Yeah yeah, prey to your deity, go on" he continues to drag the mineral over his skin, probably drawing a mark, but Hyunjin can't focus to ask what it is. He keeps all his attention to keeping still and not angering the emperor.</p><p> </p><p>      Felix hums and pulls the rock away, letting it drop to the water, where it dissipates. Oh, that wasn't so bad-</p><p> </p><p>      A scream echoes in the large room, bouncing off the tall walls. He can't keep still anymore, he squirms and shakes, instinctively trying to get away from the source of this pain. From Felix pressing an open hand to his fresh wound. His palm is glowing bright green, similar color to the rock he carved markings on him with. It burns <em>so bad. </em>But he has to push through, he came so far, he can't turn back now. He won't have a second chance.</p><p> </p><p>      Another scream, now ending off to a pleasured moan comes from him, seeing as his cock was fully engulfed in tight heat. He doesn't even get a breather until the heat is moving up and down, repeatedly. Hyunjin slowly loses the track of pain and is swallowed whole by the lust. He forgets his command and wraps his hands around the small fairy, bringing him closer. So <em>that's </em>what Felix meant, he did this to distract him from the excruciating pain.</p><p> </p><p>      It seems that he did something right, since next to his ears, there are now high pitched whines and gasps. He was probably hitting his prostate from the new position, but he couldn't think for it, just chase his own climax and <em>finally </em>cum. Felix's hand no longer is on his chest, instead, he has his arms wrapped around him, letting the prince fuck up into him with urgency.</p><p> </p><p>      "F- ah! Gonna-" Hyunjin starts panting, nose buried in Felix's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>      Felix pulls back to look at him in the eye and the sight is enough for the prince to finish with a loud moan. The messy ashy blond hair, droopy, teary eyes, swollen lips, knitted brows, it's all way too good to be human. He knows he won't experience anything quiet like this, <em>ever. </em>"Finish for me, darling" the emperor says, breathless. The sentence trails off to a whine before the fairy's chest is painted with pearly white. </p><p> </p><p>      Hyunjin can feel himself drift towards sleep from exhaustion. The last thing he remembers is the brush of soft lips at his ear and the whisper of the velvety voice of the emperor. "After this, whenever you touch any water with salt, you shall become a monster that conquers the seas and anyone that sails among them." and after that, everything goes black.</p><p> </p><p>      He wakes up in the middle of a field, just a mountain off his kingdom, quite far from Valkria castles, which was good 4 days of nonstop horseback riding. He notices his senses are heightened. He can see far down the mountain system at his left, not normal for a human. </p><p> </p><p>      Suddenly, he smells something.</p><p> </p><p>      <em>Salt.</em></p><p> </p><p>      He doesn't think twice before heading to the direction of the smell to test his new abilities to their fullest.</p><p> </p><p>      All the while his hand rests on his heart, on the mark that has branded him as the property and loyal to the emperor, wrapped in jade robes that rests on the golden throne. A monster like him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i haven't written in a while, so, sorry if i'm rusty @tentochanel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>